Caesar Raphael
Caesar Raphael is the second romanceable character from Season 7: The Poetry - The Beginning & the End Mystery Series and a student in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. He first appeared in The Night Class event, and officially debuted in season 6. Note: In-game Caesar's route contain images that might be sensible to some players (e.g. zombies sprites), proceed in his story with caution. Story Background Caesar's ancestors, The House of Baroque, tricked and imprisoned the Nightlight Kingdom's prince Lucious in the labyrinth curse. Due to this act, they had to pay the price with a curse as well. The curse that fell upon them was that the members of this family transform into pigs whenever they're kissed. This caused the descendants of Baroque to live away from the eyes of others, it reached their limits and made some take their own lives. The House of Baroque became a fallen noble family. Caesar's mother died from a disease and he was left with his father. But that didn't last too long because his father was in an accident that left him paralyzed. This accident caused that they had money problems, so he was sold to the circus by his own father. Caesar learned that his father killed himself, after he sold him to the circus. Caesar even mentions that probably his father thought it's "best" being in the circus than staying with him because he would get hurt in due time by the curse. However, Caesar couldn't forgive his father for this, no matter his "good intentions." Since his father had told the ringmaster of the circus that Caesar can turn into a pig, he became one of the main attractions along with the genius of tricks, Zett, the King. Caesar became good friends with Zett while he was in the circus and they formed a two-man team for the show, which was popular with the crowd. However, not everything was a laugh for Caesar, the terrible truth behind the circus was that because most of the children were abandoned children and sold by their own parents to the circus, the grown-ups, especially the Ring Master, mistreated the kids everyday by letting them starve and hitting them. Caesar has scars in his back as proof of this. Later, Caesar and Zett escaped the circus and they led their two-man team into criminal affairs: Caesar sneaked into a place, got in good with the people in it and won their trust, while the other, Zett, became the bad guy and drew attention of the habitants, Caesar then took the opportunity and grabbed the prize. However, Caesar mentions that the people of these houses rarely were innocent, because Zett and him only targeted corrupt merchants or complacent nobles, and that they only took the surplus coins and food. As the Star Sapphire is said to break all curses, Caesar wanted to find it, so he could break his curse and be able to stay human and no longer be able to turn into a pig. Before returning to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, Caesar traveled to Hinomoto to investigate more about the species that created it, the Dragonkins. 'Season 6' In Zeus' route, he introduces himself to the main character in the party held for the prefects and candidates for prefects. Since she was a candidate, Rembrandt strongly suggested her to attend. After Klaus and Rembrandt leave her alone because they needed a private talk, Caesar introduced himself and Alfonse. When Liz (MC) asks him why he had never seen him previously around the Academy, he replied that he had been in Hinomoto for the past three years, studying abroad for a while, just recently returning to campus. And since Liz had been in the academy for only two years, it made sense they hadn't met before. He also wastes no time in flirting with Liz and even Alfonse has to intervene to avoid making her uncomfortable. 'Season 7' In Caesar's route, it starts with Liz watching Caesar play Ladilz with other companions and friends. When Luca asks Liz about watching Caesar, she remembers that an hour ago Caesar had declared his feelings for her, but she couldn't answer him with the same sentiments for she only saw him as a friend. He then mentioned that he'll do everything in his power to make her look at him in a different light. Suddenly, she's distracted and sees Caesar collide with Elias and turns into a pig. Liz chases after him and finds him already in his human form and talking to a stranger. Liz catches in the conversation some words that make her suspect of the man, like "Star Sapphire" and how the man called Caesar "Prince". She's discovered and Liz demands the stranger to show his permit to be in the school grounds. He introduces himself as Zett and tells her he's and old friend of Caesar's. After he leaves, Liz questions Caesar about his conversation with Zett, but Caesar waves it away saying that they were only nicknames: "Prince" was supposed to be his old nickname and the "Star Sapphire" represented the word "girlfriend", therefore. However Liz's still doubtful about his explanation. After one of her lessons in the Night Class, Liz goes to the Night Cafe and finds Zeus arguing with Hiro, and when Liz joins them, Zeus tell her that he saw a wanted man in the school grounds and throws Hiro a copy of Gedonelune Times. Liz takes a peek and finds an article saying that Gedonelune was investing in military technology, which alarms Hiro as well. And then Zeus mentions the other article he was talking about, and Liz recognizes a picture of Zett where it said he was the leader of a criminal organization and a wanted man nationwide. Later, they're called to the Headmaster's office and Rembrandt explains to them that there's someone lurking the academy and that it's come to his ears that they're in search of the Star Sapphire. He explains that the Star Sapphire is one of the lost treasures by the Dragonkins and is a fearful object that has a powerful curse and because it'd been fought over in many battles, Rembrandt fears that the reason they're after it is because of the growing conflict between Gedonelune and Queensblade. Then the prefects divide in two groups: one was going to be lead by Zeus and they're to catch the person who's after the Star Sapphire, while the others are going to be looking for the jewel itself. They also learn that the person Zeus' group is going to be hunting is Zett and Liz recognizes him from her previous encounter with him and discloses ot the group that he's Caesar's friend. Caesar acknowledges hat he did meet him and he asked for his help but he refused, which doesn't make them exactly close. However, Liz is still suspicious of this. That night they meet Hugo and he sings to them a poem and gives them a rare coin with a lapis lazuli in its center and other non-colour jewels around it. He disappears and makes Liz wonder if they should go for what he tells them, which is to do what the poem says, which is carved at the back of the coin. 'Season 8 forward' In Rembrandt's route, when the group travels to Hinomoto, Caesar mentions that it's his first time going there. Diverging with Caesar's route. Magical Abilities Caesar does not use wand like most wizards in Gedonelune, instead, when using magic, he open his hand, says the incantation and his necklace glows before the magic is completed. Because of the Baroque curse, Caesar can also transform into a pig. This shape shifting is proceeded by a kiss from someone else, and works with both his pig and human form. Personality Caesar was show to be bold, flirtatious with MC right after meeting her and even declaring his love to her (in his route). This confidence with impatience makes him reckless sometimes, as instead of planing, at the spur of the moment he would rather risk his life to protect the one he loves than lose time. Caesar also values a lot his friendships, to the point of not wanting to lose them. He would rather be amiable in lies, and hurt himself in conflict with his ideas, than lose both old and new friendships. This dependence was mentioned as a reflect from his hard childhood, and his relation with Zett.Wizardess Heart. Caesar's route. Retrieved on July 20, 2019. Trivia *As revealed in the Special Login Bonus, Oink, in Solmare Facebook announcement: "Caesar is from the House of Baroque but the name ’Baroque' is cursed. So he uses Raphael now."ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #601." Retrieved on August 01, 2018. *As part of their friendship's signature, Lucious kept calling him "Baroque," especially when Caesar tease Lucious and he gets angry. *Caesar's necklace change slightly when he turns into a pig. *The seasons divergence of Caesar stay/visit in Hinomoto could be due to Hinomoto being an island divided into four regions, meaning he was never in that part of Hinomoto before. This has yet to be confirmed by Solmare. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards